1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the optical axis (direction), for example, of a laser beam.
2. Description of Related Art
For instance, in a optical disc apparatus a laser beam is converged onto a optical disc through an objective lens, and then, light reflected by the optical disc is transmitted through the objective lens and is split into signal light and servo control light by a beam splitter. In such an optical disc apparatus, to reproduce a high quality beam of light, it is necessary to precisely converge the laser beam onto the optical disc. To this end, the laser beam must be made exactly incident upon the optical axis of the objective lens. However, since the objective lens is provided on a carriage which moves in the radial direction of an optical disc, it is necessary to make the direction of the laser beam precisely parallel with the direction of the movement of the carriage in order to make the laser beam incident upon the optical axis of the objective lens regardless of the position of the carriage. Namely, it is necessary to adjust the direction and deviation of the laser beam with respect to the direction of the movement of the carriage. However, the adjustment is complex and time consuming.